


Not Again

by DesertVixen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Newt Scamander and the Niffler travel home...





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



After dinner, Newt returned to his cabin. The ship he was on was carried other wizards and witches, mixed in among the Muggles. There was no one he knew, however. 

Newt fully intended to spend his travel time working on his final book proofs. And caring for his creatures, of course.

The case seemed a little emptier without Frank, but there was still plenty to do, especially since he had no one to help him. 

It was when he came to the niffler’s area that he realized there might be a problem.

Newt stared at the empty burrow. “Not again…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the treat!


End file.
